


One for the road

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Punching out my dancelines [11]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Allusions to sexual acts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DWMP verse, M/M, Road Trips, Violence towards maps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingon and Maedhros hit the road - or try to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the road

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. For the prompt: "Maedhros and Fingon going on a road trip together."  
> 1\. This takes place while Fingon is still in college - probably his sophomore year. Maedhros is therefore about a year out of college.

Fingon drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. “Mae…”

"Hang on."

Fingon pursed his lips and eased off the gas, slowing the car to about 20 miles per hour. “MAE.”

"Just…a…minute…"

"MAITIMO. The turn is less than ten feet ahead! DO I TAKE IT?"

There was a flapping noise as Maedhros tried to invert the map he was buried in, and Fingon groaned, and pulled over. He yanked on the parking brake and folded his arms wearily over the steering wheel as Maedhros tried to fold the map, and ended up tearing it in half.

"Oh, dear."

"Get a GPS, I said," said Fingon, to no one in particular. "It’ll mean each of us can drive, I said. Seeing as I get motion-sick if I try to read in the car… But  _no_ , you said. I’ll read the map for you, you said. It’ll be an adventure, you said…”

"Since when are you not on the side of adventure?" Maedhros haphazardly folded the two halves of the map and crushed one down by his feet while spreading the other over his knees. "Wasn’t the point of this trip to be spontaneous and whimsical?"

"The point was to get away from my roommate and your brothers during spring break," said Fingon wistfully, staring through the windshield. "The point was to have some time to ourselves, for once. The point was to actually see some of the things we wanted to see - and then make it to the hotel so I could  _go to town_  on you without anyone whooping ‘GO NELYO GET SOME’ from the next room.”

"Oh." Maedhros stared blankly into space for a minute. "You make a good point."

"I know I do."

Maedhros studied the map with new intensity. “Yes, you are supposed to take that turn,” he said, after a while.

Fingon turned to look at him penetratingly. “You’re sure about that.”

"Yes."

"Really sure?"

"Yes."

"Because if this is like taking the exit for the Decoy Museum all over again…"

"Finno, if this is the wrong turn, I promise that we can just pull over on the side of the road and have crazy car sex instead. AND I’ll let you choose where we get dinner.  _Even_  if it’s that sketchy taco place.”

Fingon pondered, even as he turned shifted the car into first. “Promise?”

"Promise."

"I love you, you know."

Maedhros smiled and stretched out an arm so he could run his fingers over the back of Fingon’s neck, playing with his hair. “I do.”

"And you’re lucky to have me."

"I am."

They turned down the side road, and off onto an adventure. 


End file.
